Six hours
by Jonpotter
Summary: Hermione Granger is marrying... And Ron does everything to stop the wedding and to get there in time. R/R!!!!
1. 6 hours

*****************************  
  
Authors Note-  
  
Have you ever seen that commercial where that guy is in his car racing to the church to disrupt a wedding. That is like this story. Hermione Granger is marrying Draco Malfoy and Ron Weasley races to tell her not to marry him. It is based on a six hour period where he meets with Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley to help him.  
  
*****************************  
  
6:00  
  
A story of six hours  
  
She put on her white, silk dress as her bridesmaids giggled and smiled. Today was the day. Hermione Granger's wedding day. And Draco Malfoy would be her husband. Hermione's father watched his growing in age daughter talk with her friends six hours before the wedding in the supreme chapel across the street.  
  
"Hermione? May I have a word with you?" her father asked as he stood up. Hermione nodded and followed him into the hallway.  
  
"My little girl," he began as a tear swept down his face. "she's growing up. I hope you have a wonderful marriage honey. I honestly do. I wish your friends weren't so self absorbed to see you. If they're even your friends?"  
  
Hermione gave her dad a piercing stare.  
  
"Alright alright. I'm sorry," and he kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"Daddy, your the best," Hermione said joyfully and hugged him tightly.  
  
"I know," he laughed. "Now, have a good time before you marry! You hear?"  
  
Hermione nodded and walked into her room.  
  
Meanwhile, 150 miles from London, England is Scotland, lived Ronald Weasley.  
  
"Oh shit. oh shit oh shit oh shit! Why did I let her go? She's marrying an asshole who is just using her for sex!" Ron moaned as he put on his shirt.  
  
"Ron! Stop it! It will be okay!" his sister, Ginny assured him. "We will be there in time to stop the wedding. After all, it's a huge mistake. Ron shrugged and fiddled with his tie. "Are you sure, we'll get there?" he asked suddenly. "If we leave now," Ginny said vastly and checked her watch.  
  
"Right now."  
  
  
  
London-  
  
The wedding bells rang out marking the six hour mark. The bridesmaids are laughed and gave Hermione compliments. Her mom ran in to comfort her and give her advice on her wedding.  
  
"Are you making the right decision? Will he be abusive and take you for granted. THINK ABOUT IT!" she would bellow at her.  
  
"Mom, Draco is my soul mate," Hermione would reply.  
  
Her mom cried and hugged her daughter in fear for herself and in joy for everyone.  
  
"Your a lovely girl. if he passes you up! I swear!" her mother indicated a fist.  
  
Hermione cocked her head and gave her mother a stare unworthy of no other.  
  
"I suppose I am taking to much of this," she said and popped a pill into her mouth.  
  
Scotland-  
  
They ran into their car and Ginny started up the engine.  
  
"Oh hell," she began. "No gas!" Ron gave her an expression clearly stating that he was an idiot. "Woops, forgot to fill up the tank!" Ron muttered. Ginny opened the door violently and ran into her apartment. She came out with a container full of gasoline. She poured it into the tank and threw the can aside.  
  
"Ready?" she asked and looked at Ron. He shook his head and Ginny slammed on the pedal. "AND WERE OFF!" she screamed and smiled anxiously.  
  
London-  
  
Her father looked at his watch and stared at the sunset. He lifted his collar and brought it back down. Hermione stared at herself in the mirror. As she stared, she ran into the bathroom and vomited consecutively.  
  
"My honey," her mom said as she listened to the misery.  
  
"She'll be okay," her husband assured his wife and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
  
She nodded and started to sob again.  
  
Scotland-  
  
"How much further?" Ron asked as he checked his Fossil watch.  
  
"Ron! Stop asking me that! 145 miles. Were not even out of our vicinity yet!" Ron took a deep breath as his head blew in the wind. "It will be okay," Ginny said okay and she put her sunglasses on.  
  
London-  
  
Hermione exited the bathroom. "I'm okay," she said hurriedly as she saw her parent's worried faces. "It's just that." but before she could finish, she ran into the bathroom.  
  
"I can't listen to this!" her mother whispered and quietly exited the room.  
  
"The wedding is at 6:00. and she is already getting sick." Her father solemnly nodded in discomfort.  
  
Scotland- Outskirts-  
  
Ron is anxiously looking through the windshield at the road ahead of him. "We won't make it!" he declared nervously.  
  
"Don't make me throw you out of this car damnit! Your in love with Hermione and don't feel so down!" Ginny huffed at him as she raised her sunglasses. Ron nodded and looked down into his lap where a rose laid. "For Hermione," he uttered and put the rose in the glove compartment.  
  
London, Draco Malfoy's Room-  
  
"I can't wait. Such a beautiful lady.." he announced and toasted his wine glass with his father's and mother's. His male friends talked merrily. "Marrying a girl who fulfills me is my greatest goal and Hermione Granger took it in her hands," Draco said and drank a sip of his wine.  
  
"I'm proud of you son!" his father yelled ecstatically. His mother agreed by shaking her head and smiling greatly. Draco looked over to his right and saw his ex-girlfriend staring at him gloomily. He walked over to her. "What's wrong Pansy?" he asked in a concerned matter. "We were together for five years and you marry a mudblood!" Pansy whined and spat on Draco's shoes.  
  
Draco stood there rooted to the spot.  
  
Two miles past Scotland- 12:25 PM-  
  
"Ron, I'm going to stop here to make a phone call to Harry. We'll be arriving at his place soon." Ginny indicated a gas station. Ron nodded as she parked her car in the parking lot. He was thinking about the whole wedding. Should he stop it? His single second thoughts were interrupted when all of a sudden, Ron was catapulted into the window. He rubbed his head and saw that a car had banged into the back of the vehicle. And who was in it, Ron was unhappy to see. "Oh shit." he muttered. "It's mother." The lady with flaming red hair got out of the car and went to see the damage. She noticed the man in the car. "RON!?" she squealed. "RONNIEKINS! ARE YOU OKAY!?" Ron climbed over to the drivers seat and slammed on the pedal after starting the ignition. He slammed right through the gas station's windows and drove right through all the food. Ginny dropped the pay phone and ran after the car. "RON!" she screamed and jumped onto the car. She steadily climbed into the passenger seat.  
  
"It was mum," he said cautiously. Ginny shrugged. 


	2. Hermione... is gone

*****************************  
  
Authors Note-  
  
Have you ever seen that commercial where that guy is in his car racing to the church to disrupt a wedding. That is like this story. Hermione Granger is marrying Draco Malfoy and Ron Weasley races to tell her not to marry him. It is based on a six hour period where he meets with Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley to help him.  
  
On another note. This particular story is rated PG-13. It is also one of the most dramatic parts. Draco becomes a bad man. Hermione thinks twice about marriage and Harry comes along. What's the best part? The cliffhanger at the end.  
  
*****************************  
  
6:00  
  
A story of six hours  
  
London-  
  
Hermione exited the bathroom. Her dad was staring at her curiously. "I can't do this," Hermione said alas. Her dad stood up furiously and stormed out of the room, his tuxedo tail waving behind him. A tear streamed down her face. "I can't.." she moaned and sat down on her couch.  
  
  
  
Scotland-  
  
"Just 5 hours and 32 minutes to go! 120 miles!" Ron exclaimed and he stepped even harder on the pedal to go faster. "Ron.. maybe you should slow down.. your going eighty on a sixty MPH road!" Ginny said but it was to late. A ring let out behind them. "Oh crap," Ron said as he slowed the car and rolled his eyes. He braked and the police officer walked over to the convertible. "Sir, you were going eighty miles per hour on a sixty mile per hour road. That's a three hundred dollar fine.." but he stopped and took his helmet off. "Ron!?" Ron looked up and saw a face he always remembered. "HARRY!"  
  
London-  
  
"What do you mean you can't!?" her father jumped up to yell. Hermione scrunched down into the couch. "I JUST CAN'T!" Hermione screamed as she also jumped up but collapsed as her father smacked her across the face. "Get your fucking act together.. don't be an insensitive little tramp.. who would you rather be with? Two-timing fucker Ronald Weasley?" Hermione looked up at her father, some blood flowing from the corner of her mouth. "No."  
  
Scotland-  
  
"What are you doing here Harry?" Ginny asked amazingly. "I have to work as a Muggle job for awhile while I move to Oxford. Then I get back to the Ministry in London. I've been out for a week." "No wonder you didn't get my call!" Ginny said. "Were off to stop Hermione's wedding.." Ron answered. Harry nodded. "I heard she was marrying Malfoy.. but it's getting late. You won't be able to stop her," Harry replied. "Why not?" Ginny asked. "Because it's a different time period with London. Instead of it being 12 noon for example here, it's 1:00PM there." Ron screamed in horror and stepped on the pedal. He zoomed away. Harry hopped on his motorcycle and went after them.  
  
London-  
  
Hermione got up. "Excuse me," she said to her father and she walked out of her room. She leaned against the wall and took a cigarette out of her pocket. She lit it with a spare match of which she scratched against the wall and puffed a bit. "What a life.. I am now afraid to marry." All of a sudden, the doorknob next to her turned and she threw the cigarette down immediately. She put her heel over it and was just in time once her father came out. "I'm going to the lobby," he said plainly and walked to the elevator.  
  
Where Draco is-  
  
He stood there as he watched Pansy walk away. Then a thought raced through his mind. Friendship. Lovers. Sex. Kiss. Hug. Presents. Love. And he ran after her. The next thing he knew, they were in a bedroom together.  
  
London-  
  
A bridesmaid ran over to Hermione. "HERMIONE!" she yelled. "I just found out that Draco is with Pansy.. in your suite next door." Hermione stared at her and blinked. She picked up the hem of her dress and ran over to the door. She lunged it open and walked right in. "Hermione! You can't come in here!" Draco's mother yelled and put a hand out to stop her. "Wanna bet? If you don't move you little slut I will fricken hurt you.. NOW MOVE!" Hermione said and Draco's mother backed away. She ran up to the suite door and ran right in. Draco, nude, was making love to Pansy, also nude. "DRACO!" Hermione yelled. Draco shot upwards and swept a blanket over himself and Pansy. "HERMIONE! IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!" Draco said anxiously as he pushed Pansy off the bed. "Not what I think!?" she slammed the door and ran out.  
  
Lobby-  
  
Hermione's dad was drinking a martini when all of a sudden he saw Hermione running through the doors. "Hermione!" he yelled as he ran after her. When he caught up, he saw she was teary-eyed. "Draco was having sex with someone! I saw him!" she whined and hugged her dad. And her dad let go of her and ran up to Draco's room cursing loudly.  
  
Just in Oxford-  
  
Harry following close behind, called Ron on his cell-phone. "Ron! What's the deal? You can't save her, she's in love with the ferret!" Harry yelled as static broke them up. Ron yelled in frustration and hung up his Nokia. "We'll be there in 4 hours and 26 minutes!" Ginny nodded and turned on the music as her brilliant orange hair swayed in the wind. "Ginny.. are you in love with Harry?" Ron asked suddenly. Ginny turned to face Ron and was about to answer when Ron's cell-phone rang again.  
  
Draco's Room-  
  
Hermione's father barged right in and went after Draco standing in the middle of the room, crying. "That's it you little bastard.. get out! NOW!" he yelled and yanked Draco up by the arm and pushed him into the wall.  
  
Oxford-  
  
"Were here," Ron said and listened to the Wizarding Network playing Bongo Jones and his dance mix. They approached a sign saying Oxford and smiled. 4 hours 25 minutes.. Ginny was reading peacefully now and Harry told Ron to pull over at a restaurant to talk about their plans. When they got there, they chatted about what they were going to do about stopping Hermione. Then they were off, Harry leaving his motorcycle behind.  
  
Draco's Room-  
  
Draco was yelling about his innocence but Hermione's father wouldn't listen. He simply spit in Draco's face and walked down to the lobby followed by three bridesmaids. Hermione wasn't there. "Where's Hermione?" her father asked. Next to the door, her tail of her gown was laying. He walked over and saw a note on it. "She's been kidnapped.." he muttered as he read the note. 


End file.
